


That Much Sweeter

by Sparcina



Series: Iron Webs to Covet [23]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Switch Tony Stark, switch peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Peter lifted Tony from his cock and manhandled him around.“You looked so good riding me,Mr. Stark.” He nipped at Tony's earlobe. “But I want to experience what you feel when I’m bent over that table.”Tony’s legs began to shake, and it wasn’t only from exhaustion.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Webs to Covet [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	That Much Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



> [Exchanges conquered as freeforms: Ass Imperfect, Chocolate Cocks, Dick in a Box, Mess Fest]

Honestly, it was all Rhodey’s fault for thinking chocolate cocks were _fun_.

Okay, they were fun, but mostly, it made everything messy. And sweet. Peter’s mouth tasted like dark chocolate with a hint of hazelnut, and so did his nipples now, because Tony had been sucking on them for the past half hour as he fingered the kid. He supposed that at some point, Peter’s ass would taste sweeter than usual, too. He couldn’t wait to eat him out, but there were only so many ways to multitask.

He eyed the Mark XLVII.

There was potential there, he supposed.

He slid a third finger alongside the first two. The smooth glide of the digits made him want to reconsider their plans for the evening. He knew Peter would welcome a good, hard fuck on his very own working table in the lab, but Tony couldn't just switch gears because the sight of Peter fucking himself on his fingers with pretty little whimpers made him horny as fuck. He wasn’t nineteen anymore. He was a _great_ lover, who thought first and foremost of his partners.

Or, these days, _partner_ , singular.

_Lover._

“M-Mister Stark, I’m going to-”

“Actually, you’re not, sweetheart,” Tony purred, and grinned with his teeth sinking _just so_ into Peter’s right nipple.

The loud _click_ of the cock cage mechanism engaging shot straight to his own dick. He savored Peter’s surprised gasp, and reached for the kid’s rock-hard cock to fondle the base, where the cage dug in just enough to prevent climax.

“A-Ah, Mister Stark…”

It didn’t sound like a protest, and Tony crawled up Peter’s body to kiss him thoroughly. His left hand moved up to caress the kid’s neck, but the right remained on Peter’s cock, caressing the hard length in between strips of metal doubled with the softest of leather.

A moment later, he reached blindly for another one of those damned sweets and tore the plastic package with his teeth, only giving the chocolate dick a quick lick before thrusting the flavored cock in between Peter’s lips. Peter moaned low in his throat as he began to suck, eyes at half-mast, hips rocking erratically. A first tear trailed down his cheek.

“You okay, baby?”

“Y-Yeah. Oh, God, it hurts-”

Once more, Peter’s expression betrayed nothing but pleasure. Just to be sure, though, Tony asked.

“Yes, I'm good! Don’t take it out!”

“The cock or the cage?” 

Peter narrowed his eyes at him, but the glare's effect was spoiled by the blown pupils. Tony pressed a kiss to his lover’s nose.

“How do you want to come?”

The kid’s face was already red, but somehow, Tony could tell Peter was blushing anew.

“I. I’d like to- I wannafuckyou.”

Tony licked his lips, torn between excitement and nervousness. It was the first time Peter brought this up, but Tony supposed it had only been a matter of time. “That can be arranged,” he said, and winked, burying the flare of trepidation deep within.

He shed the rest of his clothes with perfunctory motions, basking in the hunger darkening Peter’s eyes. He knew he looked good, for his age. The grey hair suited him. The wrinkles annoyed him some days, but not as much as the inevitable rounding of his belly. It was nothing too noticeable, but he was nearing fifty. That meant little imperfections becoming slightly more obvious.

Peter fingered him with the brilliant smile of someone who had their cake and ate it, too. He kept kissing Tony’s free hand and wrist the whole time, his own fingers thrusting in and out of Tony’s tight hole. Tony breathed deeply, or tried too, anyway. He’d forgotten how overwhelming it could be, to be penetrated by someone else’s fingers. Peter didn’t always get the angle right, and there was too much lube, but the sheer enthusiasm he displayed more than made up for a few awkward sensations.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter said, eyes alit with the precious feeling they shared between them. “I’m so lucky.”

Tony unclasped the cock cage and pressed the tip of Peter’s cock against his hole. The butterflies in his belly had long given way to a full armada or wasps.

“Love you too, baby.”

He rode Peter slowly, allowing himself time to adjust. The raw hunger in Peter’s gaze had led way to the softer, but no less awe-inspiring, worship of the early days. Watching that look in Peter’s eyes, Tony felt ageless. Suddenly, the ache in his joints didn’t bother him so much. When Peter grabbed his hips to help him along, Tony smiled down at him.

“You- Fuck, Tony, you feel so good.”

“What happened to ‘Mr. Stark’?” Tony teased him.

Peter’s chuckle devolved into a whimper as he sucked on the two fingers he was fed. Tony quickened the pace, bouncing easily on Peter’s cock with that superstrength at his service. The built-up of pleasure was heady, but too fast, and he tried to slow down, but Peter didn’t let him.

Peter fucking lifted him from his cock and manhandled him around.

“You looked so good riding me, _Mr. Stark_.” He nipped at Tony's earlobe. “But I want to experience what you feel when I’m bent over that table.”

Tony’s legs began to shake, and it wasn’t only from exhaustion. He braced himself against the metallic table, hands exactly where Peter had left imprints the last time they’d taken a break in between experiments. A whimper tumbled from his lips as Peter tugged at his asscheeks, spreading him open. The considering sound he made caused Tony's gut to tighten, and not in the fun way.

“Should I-”

“You’re perfect like this.” Peter reached around to grab Tony’s cock and gave it a few pulls while he mouthed at his neck. When he pressed back inside him, he did it slowly, his breath hot on Tony's nape. “Yes. Perfect.”

The new angle made it easier for Peter to rub against his prostate, and Tony was a mess even before he realized he’d become one. “That’s it, harder, yes, _please_ , Pete, just…” He spilled over the table with a throaty groan.

Peter pulled back entirely.

Tony whipped his head back. “What are you-”

Peter held his gaze as he painted Tony’s asshole with warm stripes of come. Tony's jaw dropped.

Peter stumbled back, uncertain. “I’m sorry, I should have asked, I-”

“That was hot as hell, baby. Come here.”

Tony kissed Peter’s relieved smile, and then licked at the kid’s lips, sampling the last of the chocolate from his mouth. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, and he never wanted to move again.

“That can be arranged,” Peter said, echoing his words from earlier.

Before Tony could realize he’d spoken out loud, Peter was lifting him off the table and walking over to the bed in the far corner of the lab.

*

Somehow, Peter still tasted like chocolate the next morning.

“You had more dick while I was asleep,” Tony guessed through half-lidded eyes.

Peter propped his chin on Tony’s belly. “I really like sweets,” he said, to absolutely no one’s surprise. And then, with a grin: “But I like your cock best.”


End file.
